


Afternoon Tea at Malfoy Manor

by Dramione84



Series: M for Murder [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Theo Nott accepts an invitation for Afternoon Tea with Narcissa Malfoy, meanwhile a week into their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter, things are not going smoothly for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.





	

Theo Nott raised the tea-cup to his lips and coolly took a sip. Sat across from the ever-stoic Malfoy Matriarch in the Blue Room of Malfoy Manor, his aristocratic air of nonchalance mirrored hers entirely.

This was his first visit since The Boy Who Lived, in his role as Head Auror had paired his closest friend and his Afternoon Tea companion's only son with the Griffindor Princess for their first assignment.

Six days into the pairing and the stress was evident from the fresh stress-lines that had appeared on Hermione's forehead, and the four priceless Ming vases that had taken the brunt of Draco's frustrations. A raparo can only do so much, Narcissa had mused wryly as the house elf had removed the remains of the fourth a little under an hour ago from the room in which they sat.

Theo took a contemplative bite of his rich tea biscuit.

The screaming was getting louder and neither companion flinched there was yet another loud crash in the study above the room in which they sat.

A door slammed and rushed footsteps were heard descending the oak stairs leading from the first floor down to the atrium. From where Theo sat, he had a grandstand view through the open double doorway that lead into the Blue Room. Sparks flew from the direction of the staircase and the curly haired witch turned to return the hex.

Clearly this wasnt the first dual that had taken place in the last few days. Narcissa said nothing, she merely sighed as she placed the tea-cup and saucer on the side table.

A house elf appeared and removed it without summoning.

"Is this what it has been like all week?" he enquired tonelessly.

"Indeed it has". Narcissa replied with a dejected sigh.

The pair shared a look as they realised it had gone quiet in the atrium, and Theo rose, suddenly concerned that one had finally caused the other serious bodily harm. If he was a betting man, which, now he came to think of it, he was, he knew on whom he would place his galleons on being the victor. And it wasnt Draco.

Crossing the room quickly, he stepped out into the atrium and came to an abrupt halt.

A cease fire had indeed been called: Draco had Hermione pressed up against the wood paneling and his tongue was currently occupying her pretty little mouth with an alternative activity.

Turning on his heel, he reentered the Blue Room and Narcissa cocked her brow, questioningly at him.

He sat down on the plush, pale blue sofa opposite his hostess and with a sly smirk he stated

"I believe they have entered into diplomatic negotiations"


End file.
